lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
LIGHT ABSORPTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) December 21, 2015 Although at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) I presented also the experiment of the American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory, today many physicists continue to believe that light consists of Einstein’s massless quanta of fields (massless photons). For example in the “Photon-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “A photon is an elementary particle, the quantum of light and all other forms ofelectromagnetic radiation. It is the force carrier for the electromagnetic force, even when static via virtual photons. The effects of this force are easily observable at the microscopic and at the macroscopic level, because the photon has zero rest mass; this allows long distance interactions.” In fact, Newton predicted the gravitational properties of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Also Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light showed that his quanta of energy E = hν do have mass m = hν/c2 which led to my discovery of dipolic photons . Under this discovery visible light consists of spinning dipole photons which have mass and a frequency range of roughly 430-750 terahertz (THz). This means a wavelength range of 400-700 nanometers between the infrared and the ultraviolet. The main source of light on Earth is due to the radiation of dipole photons from the Sun. The dipole photons of Sun provide the energy that green plants use to create sugars mostly in the form of starches, which release energy into the living things that digest them. This process of photosynthesis provides virtually all the energy used by living things. With the development of electric lights and power systems, electric lighting has effectively replaced the sunlight consisting of dipole photons. In physics, the term light sometimes refers to the dipole photon radiation of any frequancy, whether visible or not. In this sense, gamma rays, X-rays, microwaves and radio waves are also light. Like all types of light, visible light is emitted and absorbed in dipole photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. According to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION the photon absorption in the well known photoelectric effect''' ''' is the way in which not only the energy hν but also the photon mass m = hν/c2 contributes to the increase of the electron energy ΔE and to the electron mass ΔΜ. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Ironically, in 1887 the first facts leading to the photoelectric effect, and through that eventually to the recognition that Maxwell’s theory of fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) had to be fundamentally revised, were by- products of the very same research that seemed at the time to furnish the proof for Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory-namely, Hertz’s experiments on the propagation of Maxwell’s waves. In fact, after the confirmation of Soldner (1801) that Newton’s particles of light with mass have gravitational properties, the experiment of the two American physicists Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s corpuscles, the experiment of Kaufmann (1902) who showed that the increase of the electron mass is due to an “electromagnetic mass” recognized by J. J. Thomson (1881), the experiment of Nichols and Hull (1903) that the particles of light have momentum, the Compton effect (1923) according to which light consists of particles having momentum p = hν/c or mass m =hν/c2, the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935), confirming accurately Newton’s action at a distance, and the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I presented at the international of 1993 my paper ‘Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ”. In that paper taking into account the Faraday effect (1845) according to which Newton’s corpuscles have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, I showed that photons of Lewis (1926) have not only mass but also opposite charges +q and –q like a moving dipole which at the speed of light c gives equal electric attractions Fe and magnetic repulsions Fm at the same time. For simplicity when the axis r of the dipole is perpendicular to the velocity u after the applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws one gets Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed experimentally that K/k = c2 we get Fe = Fm when the dipole moves at a velocity u = c. This situation led to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION according to which the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron in terms of electric and magnetic vectors. Since the fallacious concept of field leads to complications we use the vectors of electric and magnetic intensities. (See my "INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD"). Thus we may write Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy =Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Of course this result of quantum dynamics differs from the Newtonian mechanics because the increase of the electron mass occurs under a basic length contraction and time dilation. According to the well-established electromagnetic laws I discovered that a dipole photon behaves like an electric dipole moving at u = c with respect to its source of light having equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. To avoid this well-known situation which violates Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under a length contraction dy and time dilation dt. Under this condition of length contraction and time dilation and using the two conservation laws of energy and mass we write hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Indeed, in the Bohr model (1913) and in the Schrodinger equation (1926) the energy ΔΕ of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy hν of the generated photon ,while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of photon. ( See my "DISCOVERY OF MATTER MATTER INTERACTION" ). This is the reverse process of the Photon-Matter Interaction. (See also my "BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN" ). So, when in 1993 I presented my DISCOVERY OF DIPOLE NATURE OF PHOTON according to which LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY , I discovered also the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION , according to which the absorption of both the photon energy hν and photon mass m = hν/c2 in the photoelectric effect contribute to the increase not only to the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the following fundamental equation of my New FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS : hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 which rejects Einstein’s explanation of the photoelectric effect and his confusing equation ΔΕ /ΔΜ = c2 Today it is well-known that the binding energy of both atomic and nuclear physics is characterized by the so-called mass defect . However Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of fields believed incorrectly that the mass defect in nuclear binding turns into the energy of generated photons. So in “Nuclear binding-WIKIPEDIA” one reads this incorrect paragraph of the mass defect as: “This missing mass is known as the mass defect, and represents the energy released when the nucleus is formed. Under this physics crisis in my paper of 2003 I showed the DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE according to which the nuclear binding is due to the electromagnetic interaction of 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Therefore the energy of charge-charge interaction in Deuteron turns into the energy hν of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2. In the same way the ionization of the Hydrogen occurs in accordance with the discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Thus, according to the experiment of Kaufmann in the photoelectric effect the absorption of dipole photon contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. Therefore under the absorption of dipolar photons at a velocity u the experiment of Kaufmann showed that Newton’s inertial mass Mo of the electron becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed differentiating the above equation under Newton’s second law one gets hν/m = ΔE/ΔM = c2 This situation tells us that the photoelectric effect is based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass, because the dipole photons have both energy hν and mass m , while Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity, according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2 but to the false relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics, because Einstein believed incorrectly that the mass defect in atomic and nuclear structures turns into the energy of photons or the energy turns to mass, (See my "ENERGY DOES NOT TURN TO MASS"). Also you can see my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS which rejects Einstein's invalid Mass-Energy Conservation. Category:Fundamental physics concepts